


at another age

by crookedspoon



Series: 100 Shall Be the Number [28]
Category: Castle
Genre: Community: femslash100, Community: fic_promptly, Drabble, F/F, International Fanworks Day 2015, Theatre, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3261698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria likes a good performance as well as anyone, but Boston Marriage?</p>
            </blockquote>





	at another age

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ahavah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahavah/gifts).



> Written for the prompts "Castle: Martha/Cpt. Gates - act" at femslash100's [drabbletag 5](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/852173.html?thread=3207629#t3207629), and "Any, any, once upon a time..." at [fic-promptly](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/171310.html?thread=7657774#cmt7657774).

When Martha suggests going to a production of _Boston Marriage_ Victoria is surprised. Mamet isn't their playwright of choice.

Sometimes she suspects a family scheme behind Martha's insistence they try something they normally wouldn't, which is silly. She writes it off as natural suspicion.

"Aren't they inspiring?" Martha's eyes sparkle with motherly pride, as though she's helped the actors reach their Broadway heights. Who knows? Maybe she has. "I watch every play with them. They remind me of times when I was offered roles other than Queen Margaret."

"Margaret is perfect for you. You are both irrepressible forces of nature."

**Author's Note:**

> Queen Margaret: Henry VI's widow; in _Richard III,_ she returns from banishment and curses the title character.


End file.
